Flying High
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Wilemina needed fic to brighten her day and wanted Abby and Connor to join The Mile High Club.


Flying High  
2010 Evenstar Estel

So, last night she had sex with Connor. She hadn't meant to, but Abby saw him there, on the floor playing with Sid and Nancy and just had to have him. The diictodons were jumping on him and tugging his clothes with their huge teeth and he didn't seem to mind in the least, in fact he was enjoying himself. Rex was in on it too, swooping and chittering and bouncing off Connor's prone body. Something in her shifted suddenly, something unexpected. She looked at Connor and thought of what a great dad he'd make if they ever had kids together. The cart was most definitely and quite suddenly in front of the horse. She could imagine having kids with him, but she couldn't admit that she was in love with him? She gave her head a shake and realized what a foolish little twit she'd been. Of course she was in love with him. She wouldn't have had such a jealous rage inside her the entire time he'd been with Caroline if she wasn't. She wouldn't have felt like she was dying inside when he'd gone back into the burning building of the ARC for Professor Cutter if she didn't feel deeply for him. She loved him.

She got down on the floor and joined in. After a little while, Sid and Nancy gave up and so did Rex and soon it was only Abby and Connor wrestling on the floor and not too long after that they were naked then... the sex happened. The really good sex that wasn't over in five minutes, but almost forty five and gave her more orgasms than she could count. When Connor asked why what had just happened had happened, she told him of her epiphany, but left out the fact that she was in love with him. She told him that she wanted to be with him and left it at that. Since then Connor hadn't been able to keep his hands to himself. She didn't really mind, but as they now boarded the military transport plane that was en route to Egypt before continuing on to Iraq, Abby whimpered a little when his fingers dug into her hips enough to likely leave bruises.

"Sorry," he mumbled, lessening his grip and settling for wrapping his arm around her waist.

"It's okay. You're just doing the typical guy thing and staking the claim on your territory," she replied, smiling up at him. There were about two hundred soldiers on the plane and they were all looking at Abby and Sarah as they passed through the main chamber towards the small section reserved for civilian passengers. There were even a few wolf whistles. It appeared that the ley lines that Cutter had discovered long ago extended beyond England and all the way to the desert to the east of Cairo and an anomaly had opened up. The Egyptian Government had contacted the United Kingdom, hearing through the grapevine that the rifts in time were particularly rampant in that part of the world. The amount of weapons and tech they had to bring along weren't even remotely passable to take on a commercial flight, so Lester had arranged for the military to transport them and all their equipment. The group included Connor and Abby, as well as Danny, Sarah (Egypt of course being her specialty), Captain Becker and four of his top men.

The flight was expected to last approximately five hours. Connor hadn't flown much and he didn't have a fear of flying, however he did fidget with boredom for the first hour until Abby deftly moved her hand into his lap and cupped his cock and balls.

"What are you doing!" he whispered hoarsely. She gave him a squeeze that made him have to bite the inside of his cheek to stop from groaning. Fortunately the seats were two by two and no one could see what she was doing by virtue of the fact that he had the window seat and her body blocked his from view, or so he hoped. She rubbed up and down and felt him grow hard beneath her hand. It was a good thing he'd worn comfortable, roomy trousers because as she'd discovered yesterday, sweet, geeky Connor Temple was impressively endowed. At least impressive enough for her to feel like a very lucky woman.

"Trying to stop your fidgeting," she replied with a smirk. Through the fabric her fingers closed around the head of his cock and dug in. Tears formed in his eyes as he tried not to cry out. After yesterday's revelations he constantly felt like he needed to make love to Abby. She hadn't told him she loved him yet, but he was pretty confident she would. After waiting so long for their relationship to go to the next level, he knew when Abby made her mind up about something it was for keeps.

"Abby please... I'm going to cum in me pants!" She went back to just rubbing the hard length and leaned in to talk to him.

"No, you're not. You're going to get up and walk to the toilets and you're going to wait for me to join you in five minutes."

"I'm what?"

"Get your cock out once you've got the door closed."

"What?"

"Connor, I need you to fuck me."

"Abby, we're on a plane! We're thirty six thousand feet in the air. There's a couple hundred other men on this plane!"

"I don't want to have sex with any of them. I want to have sex with you. Right here. Right now."

"Are you out of your mind?"

"Quite possibly. I'm also horny as hell and I _need_ you Connor. Please?" She gave him her biggest, bluest doe eyes. Her bottom lip even wibbled. He knew this was absolutely insane, _he knew it_. But fuck if she wasn't giving him total 'sex eyes' now. There was a tiny bead of sweat trickling down from her neck and trailing lower down between her breasts, breasts that had spent the better part of last night in his hands and mouth. "I'm aching for you, Connor. I'm so wet... and I forgot to put my panties on before we left and..."

"Okay, okay, you win! Get out of my way!" He shot up and maneuvered pass her. He didn't look at anyone else, just stormed towards the middle of the plane where the stalls were. Fortunately there were doors dividing the areas for the two passenger sections of the plane and the bathrooms, so it was unlikely that anyone would notice they'd gone into one little cubby together. Furthermore the plane's engines were extremely loud. He closed the door behind him and breathed a sigh of relief. He hurriedly undid his trousers, slipped the fingerless glove off his left hnad and he dove into his boxers. Taking his erection in hand he started pumping it, trying to relieve a little of the tension Abby had caused. His eyes fluttered closed and he tightened his grip, smearing the beads of precum from the head down the shaft. He was so wrapped up in pleasuring himself he didn't even notice when Abby was with him until her hand joined his. She locked the door behind her and took over.

"My my Connor, anyone could've walk into on you," she purred, quickly unbuttoning her shirt with one hand and then the front clasp of her bra, letting those plump, pert breasts of hers out in front of his eyes.

"You're an evil minx, you know that?"

"And you love it. How do want me?" He spun her around and pressed her face up against the wall. There was barely room for two in the four foot by three foot space and most of it was taken up by the toilet and the sink. Hurriedly Connor undid the button and zip on her jeans and yanked them to the floor. She had lied to him, she was wearing panties, but not for long and soon they were down by her ankles too. Abby was so turned on by his rough treatment of her she could feel her juices running down the inside of her thighs. He turned her again so she was facing the door and tipped her forward. With a forceful thrust he penetrated her completely. She let out a yelp of surprise and pushed back against him. She widened her legs to make herself more comfortable, but Connor took hold of her hips, stalling any movement from her. He pulled back, unsheathing his length just a little, then surged forward. Abby nearly toppled, but Connor kept a firm grip on her. The thought of there being little bruises where his fingers were holding her sent thrills coursing all through her. He pumped her hard and fast and Abby had to reach behind her to hold on to his forearms. Their grunts, moans and cries filled the tiny space. Neither one was going to last long, especially Connor, but Abby needed her release. She grabbed Connor's hand and pried it off her hip, guiding it to between her legs. Soon his fingers were on her clit, rubbing and rolling the hard, slippery little bud. Abby gasped loudly when he turned them again so they could face the little mirror.

"Watch," was his only command. He kept fucking her and playing with her clit, but his other hand moved up her stomach to her breasts, squeezing, kneading her flesh and plucking her hardened nipples. All the while Abby watched in the mirror, watched his dark, lust filled eyes and the nearly all black pupils. His hand moved a little higher, first to her throat, then it closed over her mouth. "Scream for me." Two more hard jabs up into her and Abby did. She'd never come so hard in her life. Her inner muscles clenched rhythmically around his cock as he held it deep inside her. She breathed in short sharp gasps of air through her nose as she continued to orgasm for several minutes. Connor held off as long as he could before erupting inside her in several long spurts. He held in his cries of release and tempered it down, down deep until he felt his whole entire body overcome. Slowly he pulled his hand away from her mouth and wrapped his arms around her. He was now soft and tender, kissing over her neck and shoulders. He gently pulled his softened cock from her body and Abby shuddered with another tiny orgasm as she felt him slide out. They cleaned themselves up and righted their clothes before Connor pulled her into a hug and held her.

"You okay? I wasn't too rough was I?" he asked.

"No, it was just... god, I don't even have the words for how amazing that was. That was a little out of character for you, Conn. What got into you?"

"_You_. That's what. You've awakened something inside me Abby. Something primal..."

"I think you're going to turn me into a nymphomaniac! Connor, that was the absolutely best I've ever had. I can't wait to do that again."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah."

"Abby... Abby I have to tell you something."

"Is it that you love me?"

"Um... um, yeah... "

"In that case, I love you too. Do you think maybe when we're done with the anomaly, we could stay in Egypt for a little vacation? Maybe take a cruise up the Nile?"

"Really? You love me?" She kissed his mouth sweetly.

"I love you, Connor. And I'm really sorry to be telling you in the loo in a military transport plane, but I'll tell you again when the moon is high above the water on the river." He kissed her this time.

"I'm going to hold you to that. I guess I should go back first, you'll follow?" She nodded and sent him on his way. Connor returned to the cabin and his seat be the window. Across the aisle from him Becker and Danny were staring and trying very hard it seemed, to suppress their laughter. Connor ignored them and looked out the window. All right, sure it was easy to guess what he and Abby had been up to, they had been gone for some time. So what? He'd just joined the Mile High Club and shagged Abby. Plus he felt pretty darn good about himself. Abby had told him she loved him. He looked out the window at the Mediterranean below and relaxed. A few minutes later Abby was by his side again, dropping her head on to his shoulder with a contented sigh. He took her hand in his and basked in the warmth of her love for the remainder of the journey.

The touched down at an American Army base near Cairo. The soldiers would remain on board while the plane topped up its fuel, but the ARC crew would disembark. Becker's men went through the cabin first and immediately got started on unloading their gear. They were followed shortly after by Becker, then Danny and Sarah. As Connor and Abby walked by the throng of soldiers, Connor felt as though they were under scrutiny. A few of them even winked at him. When Abby exited the plane and Connor had his back to them, the entire platoon erupted in cheers and applause. Connor paused and looked back, then made a hasty retreat. Oh God. They knew. But how?

Connor was mortified and now as he stood on the tarmac, he knew for certain that his friends knew too. Abby was chewing on her bottom lip and looking at the ground. Becker and Danny finally exploded in laughter. Sarah just turned away, determined no to embarrass them any more by laughing too.

"Oh god, kill me now," groused Connor, looking up at the sky. "Okay. How?"

"Military plane, Temple," said Becker. "Full of safety protocol and intercoms in case of emergencies. I'm guessing something, most likely your arse, hit the button in the loo."

"WHAT!" Connor's eyes went as wide as the moon. Abby whimpered and hid her face against Connor's chest, joining him in absolute embarrassment. "Oh god, you heard?"

"And so did the two hundred and twelve brave men of the 48th Infantry."

"How... how much?"

"Pretty much everything from Abby saying _'How do want me?' _through to the declarations of love. Very sweet, by the way." Connor groaned and turned into Abby, hiding his face in her neck.

"Come on you two, we've got an anomaly to investigate. If you can keep your hands off each other until we're done, I'll cover for you with Lester and let you have a few days to yourselves in Cairo," said Danny, patting Connor on the back. Sarah carried on without a word but did catch Abby's eye and the two women shared a smile with Sarah giving Abby a thumbs up.

"It's okay Connor, you can come out now. Everyone's gone," said Abby, patting his bum. His head came up and he sighed. He took her by the hand and they followed slowly after the others across the hot asphalt and under the Egyptian sun. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Embarrassed, for sure."

"Me too, but it's okay. We're in love! They understand. Besides, it's not like we're going to see any of the soldiers on the plane ever again."

"No, you're right." Abby gave his hand a squeeze.

"Just think of the moon over the Nile, Connor."

"Actually I was thinking about the flight home after our vacation. I wonder how big the loos are on British Airways?"

The End


End file.
